Chained To You
by The Person Behind My Mask
Summary: The war is finally over, but once everyone starts going their own ways Heero finds that he still wants Duo around. 1/2


Title: Chained To You  
  
Author: The Person Behind My Mask  
  
Pairings: 1/2  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kissing and cursing and what not that I write in this fic)  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi or slash people. That means it's male/male relationships in this one.   
  
Genres: General/Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Gundam Wing? Yeah right, in my dreams. Fine, let's pretend for a second that I actually do own Gundam Wing. Now, if I did own it, why would I write fan fics? Wouldn't I just make these into episodes or something? I mean, HELLO PEOPLE REALITY SPEAKING!!! Me? A southern bell, owning such a great show? And if I did own it, wouldn't I have written it in ENGLISH? I mean, I don't even know how to speak Japanese. Anyway, so, it's a proven fact. I don't own Gundam Wing. Maybe the boy down my street does why don't you go ask him?  
  
Summary: The war is finally over, but Heero finds that he still wants Duo around.   
  
Notes: Ok, I'm up to my ears in bunnies, so if you know a muse needing a writer, please, I'm begging you, send it in the opposite direction of me, k? I hope you enjoy the fic. I love reviews and hate flames. I do, however, accept CONSTRUCTIVE critism. There is a difference.  
  
Heero looked out the window as they floated through the darkness of space. They were returning home, each of them to where they belonged. Wufei would be joining Sally Po as a preventer. Quatre would go back to his sisters to run his father's belongings. Trowa was going back to the circus on L3. Duo was going to start a company with his friend Hilde. And Heero just told them to leave him on L1. He had been asked to join Relena as some sort of bodyguard but he declined. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He looked up as Duo plopped himself into the seat beside him. The braided pilot grinned.   
  
"Gonna miss me He-chan?" Heero growled lowly, almost regretting the fact that the American had learned enough Japanese to be annoying. And yet he didn't suppose the pilot really knew that 'chan' was used for more close, almost lover, type relationships. The braided pilot pouted at the growl. "No!?! He-chan! How can you be so cruel to me!" He faked a sad face before smiling again. He quickly wrapped one arm around the pilot's shoulders. "Well, I'll be missing you either way. So don't forget to write, k?" With that the braided boy bounced to his feet and crawled over to Quatre. Heero watched him for a second before turning back to the window.   
  
It was late that night when he woke up to the sound of low moans and wispy cries. He had grown accustom to hearing this and slowly slid out of his bed. He crossed the room, the floor cold under his feet, until he came upon the other boy's bed. Duo lay there, twisting in his sleep, his face tight with pain and fear. Most people didn't see this side of the braided boy. In fact, Heero was sure he was the only one who ever had and even then Duo didn't realize it. He slowly sat on the side and leaned in on the boy, running a comforting hand over his face and then through his hair. As if he himself had learned this to be some angel who protected him in his sleep, Duo began to calm down. His face loosing its previous pains. Heero made no comforting wooing, just ran his hand through the boy's hair until he was in a peaceful trance once again. Heero stood and made his way back to his bed, climbing inside he glanced at the sleeping boy.   
  
The next day they met up with Sally Po and Wufei said his goodbyes, leaving with her. The Chinese pilot looked over his former comrades with light thought. Duo bounced up to the boy and hugged him.   
  
"I'm gonna miss you Wu-man! Who is gonna call me weak or lecture me about justice?" Duo cried jokingly, though everyone could tell part of him was telling the truth. Wufei, for once, allowed the boy to hug him and just gritted his teeth until the braided boy let go. Quatre's eyes were puffy with unshed tears. Trowa had a strong grip on his blonde friend's shoulder. The Chinese boy bowed lightly before leaving their sight. "I really am going to miss him..." Duo said lowly, his own eyes looking glossy.   
  
That night Heero had trouble sleeping. He couldn't help but to think about Wufei leaving, and what it would be like when he was alone again. Even though he never really thought of them as friends, maybe some part of him had accepted them as so. Friends he would be with until the day he died. Wufei's pride, Quatre's heart, Trowa's strength, and Duo's energy. Sometimes he wondered what he had that made him worthy of being among such extraordinary people. Nothing. He thought. He sipped his tea thoughtfully. He suddenly noticed the figure in the dark hallway staring at him.   
  
"Why are you up?" Heero asked, he wanted to know. The shadowed pilot played up a smile.  
  
"You weren't in your bed when I woke up. I couldn't sleep. I guess you couldn't either." The braided boy moved across the room towards him. Heero couldn't help but to think Duo must have had another nightmare, except this time Heero hadn't been there to calm him so he woke up. He wondered if Duo would be able to sleep once Heero wouldn't be there to calm him. Or maybe Hilde would learn the secret to her friend's pain and be able to help Duo. Maybe she could replace Heero...He quickly replaced this thought just as soon as it had arrived. The other boy looked at him. "You miss Wufei yet?" He asked. Heero thought about it but didn't say anything. Duo accepted that the other would not reply and looked down as he spoke. "I don't necessarily 'miss' him. I just can't stop thinking how weird it's going to be once we all go our separate ways." The braided pilot slowly stood. "I'm gonna try to go asleep, maybe you should try to." Duo said hopefully. Heero nodded and the other smiled. They walked back to their room together, each getting into their own bed. "You know, I really am going to miss you Heero, you know that, right?" Duo asked into the darkness. Heero quietly stared at the ceiling, not replying. Once the silence had lengthened, Duo smiled and turned onto his side. "Goodnight He-chan."   
  
Heero woke up early the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Quatre out did himself this morning. He looked worn out with bags under his eyes but a smile on his face. It looked as if he had been up all night. He smiled as Heero entered the room.   
  
"Good morning Heero! I'm almost done. You can sit down if you'd like." Heero nodded, noting the extra plate. At first he thought the blonde had just forgotten that they were one man short before he himself remembered Quatre's sister would be coming to get him this morning. Now he understood. The blonde wanted everything to be perfect the day he left. Duo came into the main room. He said good morning to Heero before making his way to the kitchen. When he got to the door, he saw him, back to the door, shoulders shaking. Duo glanced warily at Heero before making his way in.   
  
"You ok Quatre?" He asked. The blonde stiffened before looking back, whipping the tears off his cheeks and motioning to the onion in his hands.   
  
"I hate onions. They always make me cry." He laughed lightly. Duo shook his head softly.   
  
"Come on Quatre." Duo said lowly, taking the boy's arm and twisting him slowly into a hug. The blonde gave up the lie and began to sob on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Duo! You guys are the only friends I have! At least, the only ones I made without it having something to do with my father. You all like me because I'm me, not because I'm a Winner." Quatre cried. Duo felt his heart ache. Don't cry. Don't cry. He softly patted his friend's back.   
  
"Quatre, we'll always be here for you. Anytime you need us." Quatre let out another sob.  
  
"I know, but it'll never be the same." Duo felt his own fears on the subject float up to the surface.   
  
"I know, I know what you mean and it makes me sad to. I mean, I feel bad cause a part of me wishes the war wasn't over, just so that we wouldn't have to part." Duo said.  
  
"Me to." Duo and Quatre both looked over to see Heero standing in the doorway.   
  
"H-Heero?" Quatre stuttered. Heero nodded. He walked closer and wiped away a tear from Quatre's cheek.   
  
"We all are going to miss each other, but the war is over and it's time for us to return to our homes and start living normal lives." Duo felt his heart beat wildly, seeing the look in Heero's eyes. Quatre nodded, a stronger smile on his face. Later the three saw him off and headed back to their rooms. Duo sat in bed thinking when Heero came in. He didn't say anything, just looked at his silent friend. Heero walked to his bed and laid down. "You going to be able to sleep tonight Duo?" He asked. Duo felt his eyes well up with more tears.   
  
"I'll try." He said, his voice cracking. Heero felt his heart tighten. He hadn't really thought about it till now, but the others leaving seemed to have less effect on him as it did on the others. He slowly began to understand. To him, Wufei and Quatre leaving had nothing to do with them, they were just markers counting down until the point when Duo would have to leave and he would be alone. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want Duo to leave.   
  
That night Duo cried harder than he ever had before. Heero quickly made his way to the braided boy's bed. He ran his hand through the boy's hair and across his cheeks. However, soon Heero found his fingers drifting to the other's lips. They were soft and warm. Suddenly he had the desire to kiss him, just to see what it felt like. It's just innocent curiosity. Besides, no one has to know. Look at him, he's asleep, he wont even know. Heero stared down at the boy. His eyes were fixed upon his parted lips as he breathed in softly. He had fallen back into his usual trance. He slowly leaned in until he could feel Duo's warm breath on his skin. He closed his eyes once their lips met. His hand pressed against the pillow behind the boy's head. Heero felt his emotions twist and turn inside him until he gained enough control to pull back. He let out a exhausted gasp as he pulled his hand to his own forehead. I just...I just kissed him. I just kissed Duo. He looked back. The other was still in a deep sleep. He quickly stood and rushed to his bed. He didn't understand why he had wanted to do that just now, but he liked it.  
  
Duo was already up and talking to Trowa when Heero woke up the next morning. The moment he saw the braided boy his heart began to tighten. Duo smiled.   
  
"Morning sleepy-head! We thought you were going to miss saying goodbye to Trowa." Duo said. So he said his goodbyes and Trowa left with Catherine and it was just the two of them left. Duo looked over at the silent pilot. He wondered if Heero would miss him, for real. He shrugged off the thought and decided to have the best day he could with the time they had left. He walked over to the boy and wrapped one arm around his shoulder. "What are you going to do without me? Eh?" He smiled and Heero felt his pants tighten at the contact, something he was NOT used to. He quickly shrugged the boy off, looking away.   
  
"I'll be fine." He said. Duo looked at his friend with sad eyes. Did Heero truly not care? He sighed, taking a seat beside him.   
  
"Hilde said she'll be a little late tomorrow. I hope you wont mind, seeing as how you seem very anxious to get rid of me." Duo bit off bitterly. Heero looked over, a little flustered. He wanted to say he wished Duo would stay with him forever, but he knew he couldn't. Duo's eyes glossed over once Heero didn't disagree. The rest of the day was similar.   
  
That night, Heero couldn't sleep. However, he didn't get out of bed until Duo started his usual crying. Heero stood and moved to the boy's bed. Moving in to sit beside him. The boy had his back to Heero but Heero liked this more. At least, perhaps, he wouldn't have the desire to kiss him tonight. He side his hand out and slowly ran his finger's through the other boy's hair. Suddenly, the boy turned, looking at him. His big violet eyes were wide and tears stained his cheeks.   
  
"H-Heero? W-What 're you do'n?" Duo slurred. Heero was frozen stiff. He always did this so lately he had just accepted that Duo would never wake, but here he was, looking up at the silent pilot waiting for an answer.  
  
"I...I thought you were having nightmares." He answered truthfully. A look of warmth was on the other's face.  
  
"Y-You'd care enough to check on me?" Duo asked. Heero didn't say anything, just nodded. Duo sat up, their faces closer than Heero could handle. "W-Why?" He asked. Heero just stared at him, eyes wide. Duo knew Heero didn't expect this by the look in his eyes. But, if he did think Duo was asleep, that was even more reason not to bother with him, right?   
  
"I...I always calm you when you have nightmares...I guess you could say...force of habit." Duo was truly shocked. He didn't know what he expected, but it surely wasn't this.   
  
"You? You calm me?" Part of him seemed to know already, but he just didn't understand. Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, was his guardian angel? Heero just nodded again. As if to answer his next question, Heero inched forward until their lips met. He caressed Duo's cheek as the kiss deepened. His tongue asked for entrance and without really thinking about it, Duo opened. Heero felt a chill run up his back as his tongue met Duo's for the first time. Then, at last, they parted. Duo let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Heero-" Duo started. Heero quickly placed a finger to the boy's lips.   
  
"Shh, let me say this while I still can. Duo, will you stay with me? Just the two of us?" He asked. Duo studied his face.   
  
"But...why? I thought you hated me." Duo said. Heero lightly shrugged.  
  
"I guess you could say I got used to you." Duo smiled.  
  
Hilde arrived at the shuttle a little earlier than she had planed. She walked inside, looking around the main room. She looked inside all the rooms before returning back into the main room. That's when she spotted it, a note was stuck to the fridge with a magnet shaped like ice-cream. She pulled it off and let her eyes scan over it.   
  
Dear Hilde,  
  
Heero and myself have decided to stay together. We're sure there is somewhere where both of us can be happy together. Tell the others not to worry about us and that we'll talk to them once we've settled down somewhere. Hope you don't mind the change in plans. Believe me when I say this was all very last minute for me as well.   
  
Love,  
  
Duo  
  
A/N: K, that's it! I'm done with the second one in my planning. The first was Let Me Let Go. K, here is my take on it. Sorry for the misspellings, which I know there must be a few. K, this is one of my favorite couples but I always make He-chan a little OOC. Sorry. The only one I seem to be able to do in character is Quatre/Trowa or Quatre/Duo. My personal favs are Quatre/Duo or Duo/Heero. Anyway, I don't like Sally Po, Catherine, Hilde, or Relena so I didn't care to have them around. I've been a little soft on Catherine since my last ficcy, so she wasn't harmed in the making of this story. I would have done more Relena bashing, but somehow I just wasn't in the mood. Hope u like, I like. One of my favs really. Oh! And love to Kiya!! She's the best Heero/Duo author I've seen yet!!!! I love The Tutor!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
